parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male style)
My male version of The Wizard of Oz. Cast of Characters *Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1967) as Dorothy Gale *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Hunk *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Scarecrow *Megara (Hercules) as Zeke *Kairel (Noah's Ark) as The Cowardly Lion *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Hickory *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 (My Life As a Teenage Robot) as The Tin Man *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) as Almira Gulch *Jafar (Aladdin) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Professor Marvel *Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) as The Gatekeeper *Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) as The Cabbie *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) as The Guard *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Wizard (Bad) *Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) as The Wizard (Good) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Toto *Monster High Ghouls (Monster High) as The Munchkins *Peter Pan (Disney) as Glinda *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Uncle Henry *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Aunt Em *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Nikko *Outsiders (The Lion King 2) as Flying Monkeys *Zamarons (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Winkie Guards *Catfish (Conker's Bad Fur Day) as Apple Trees Scene * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 2 - Mowgli Meets his Family * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 3 - "Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 4 - Mr. Burns is Taking Gidget * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 5 - Mowgli Meets Esmeralda * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 6 - It's A Twister * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 7 - Mowgli Meets Peter Pan (Munchkin land) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 9 - Mowgli Meets Jafar * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 11 - Mowgli Meets Sally ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 12 - Mowgli Meets Jenny ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 13 - Mowgli Meets Kairel ("If I Only Had the Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 14 - Jafar/Mowgli Goes to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 16 - "If I Were the Queen of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 17 - Mowgli Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Maleficent) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 20 - Flying Outsiders Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 21 - Jafar's Castle/Gidget Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 22 - Zamarons March * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 23 - Jafar's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Fairy Godmother) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 25 - Mowgli's Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 27 - End Credits Cast Gallery Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Dorothy Gale Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Jafar as The Wicked Witch of the West Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Male Style Category:Female Style